Chapter 4
A Dragon Slayer; Part 3 is the 4th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Raishin Akabane and Yaya continue their battle against their attackers, before Charlotte Belew helps to end it. With their attackers defeated, Charlotte wants to resume their original planned battle but Raishin and Yaya escape. She is unimpressed, but Sigmund tells her that Raishin may have noticed his injuries. Later that night, a mysterious person devours an Automaton, and the gruesome remains are found in the morning. Summary Charlotte Belew watches as Raishin Akabane and Yaya dodge an attacker's iron ball. Seeing an opportunity to attack, Yaya proceeds to tackle down the attackers and their Automatons, amazing Charlotte even more. Running after Yaya, Raishin orders her to perform Light and Flame: 12 Blinds, and they continue to engage in melee combat against their attackers. Witnessing their high level of coordination and teamwork, Charlotte is curious to their fighting methods. While it is common practice for most puppeteers to use their Mana to manipulate their Automatons, she realizes that Raishin is not only manipulating Yaya, but also fighting alongside her at the same time. Charlotte wonders if Asians have this fighting technique, as Raishin is an Asian. However, Sigmund points out to her that it is not just his technique. From observing the duo, he deduces that Raishin must have received some training before and is now powerful enough to perform this technique. Charlotte acknowledges Raishin's powers, but decides to join in the battle again to show the extent of her powers. Sigmund then uses Flash Cannon to blast a beam at their attackers, leaving behind a trail of debris. With that, their attackers retreat, and Raishin compliments Charlotte's power. Immediately, she clarifies that she did not step in out of gratitude just because they saved her initially. Raishin then takes the chance to introduce himself formally, as being from Japan. However, Yaya interrupts and introduces herself as his wife, much to his annoyance again. Uninterested in their "couple's arguments", Charlotte demands a rematch but Raishin quits, leading the former to protest. Secretly, Raishin uses a smoke screen, and the duo runs away before Charlotte and Sigmund can stop them. Left behind at the battle, Charlotte comments he is a terrible coward. However Sigmund, transforming back to his smaller self, asks if she is sure about that, since it seems Raishin noticed his wounds earlier. Recalling the damage her Automaton took, Charlotte asks how long he needs to recover, to which the dragon replies a few days, rendering her speechless. Charlotte continues to act unimpressed with Raishin's actions, but Sigmund refutes her and notes that she had asked for his name earlier. Unwilling to confess her true feelings, Charlotte threatens to downgrade her Automaton's meals if he refuses to remain silent. Walking away, she mentions that Raishin stands little chance in the actual Walpurgis Night. Later that night, a mysterious figure devours a helpless Automaton in the school grounds. The next morning, a sleepy Raishin walks around with Yaya, and complains her tactics for love affects his sleep. While they discuss about future challenges, they notice a small crowd standing around. A fellow student explains that the school janitor discovered the half-devoured Automaton earlier, and this is the twelfth incident of the school year. Looking at the scars and bite marks on the Automaton, another student claims this can only be the work of Cannibal Candy. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund #Cannibal Candy #Risette Norden #Felix Kingsfort Navigaion Category:Chapters